ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allister Caine
Allister Caine is a former Cygnaran Warcaster and Gunmage. History As Captain Caine’s extravagances as a youth were genuine expressions of an irrepressible spirit and a wild abandon essential to his nature. Time has seasoned him, exposing him to the gritty reality of life during constant war and giving him the opportunity to learn from his mistakes. What was once simply reckless, instinctive talent has cooled and refined into a sublime precision in the art of gunplay. No one walking Caen can best Allister Caine as long as his Spellstorm pistols are in his hands. He has eschewed all other weapons, and he is able to rain down death from afar as easily as at the range of a blade’s thrust.The last few years have lined the rugged face of the warcaster and gun mage. He has been forced to make difficult decisions, and his skill and conviction have been put to the test. He has been involved in a complicated and increasingly convoluted web of intrigue, subterfuge, and assassination. If the full scope of his deeds were uncovered, he could be executed for treason—or heralded as a national hero, depending on how the information was unveiled Forces of Warmachine:Cygnar Command MK3 At the outbreak of war between Cygnar and Khador, Caine barely maintained the appearance of a warcaster or officer. He was a man of sordid reputation, frequently at odds with his superior officers. He had the dubious distinction of being the only full warcaster at the junior rank of lieutenant, and he had been seen fraternizing with dangerous elements, sometimes meeting with wanted criminals such as former commander Asheth Magnus. Many considered him a man with few apparent loyalties. What no one suspected was that the brash Allister Caine had been serving as one of the top agents of Scout General Bolden Rebald, head of the Cygnaran Reconnaissance Service. The exact moment Caine began serving the CRS is known only to those two men, but it was after the gun mage was briefly held for crimes in his hometown of Bainsmarket very early in his career. Those with the political means to do so buried the details of those crimes, and the incident was quickly forgotten. He has served with the CRS ever since. Under Rebald’s command, Caine entered into a lengthy plot to eliminate an insidious threat to the kingdom. Sworn to secret oaths that could be considered treason, he worked to uncover the location of a hitherto-unknown offspring of King Vinter Raelthorne IV. The scout general feared that learning such a child existed might prompt Leto to abdicate the throne to restore a chain of succession broken by his own coup. To prevent this and the chaos that would ensue, the child had to be found and eliminated—a task entrusted to Caine.In this pursuit, Caine stalked and assassinated dozens of former inquisitors, including those directly in the service of his own superior officer. He also clashed multiple times with the traitor Asheth Magnus, who sought first the inquisitors and now the heir for his own purposes. Magnus succeeded in outmaneuvering Caine during the Menite intrusion in the streets of Caspia and escaped with the location of the heir. This hurled Caine headlong into events that would ultimately determine the course of Cygnar’s history and its rulership. The gun mage was forced to decide whether he owed his duty and loyalty to Bolden Rebald or to the stability of Cygnar itself. References Category:Cygnar Category:Warcaster Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans